


Dead and Seek

by ibrokemymug



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Lots of Angst, M/M, oh god the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokemymug/pseuds/ibrokemymug
Summary: What was he even supposed to do if he managed to escape? Everyone else, every single one of them, was dead, he was sure, without a doubt. All he could do was run and hide, like he'd always done.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes (referenced/implied?)
Kudos: 10





	Dead and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I officially hit writer's block and a total lack of motivation, then I got a couple ideas and considered writing another Soulmate AU in my trash collection cuz those are fun and can be a good balance of angst, fluff, etc. but uhhhhhhhhh, hahaha ummmmm.... 
> 
> Then this idea just hit me like a truck aaaand
> 
> yes
> 
> Also haha song title fic title

He was an idiot to stand here, in the back of the group. Here, he really couldn't protect or warn anyone, or even take the first hit for them, possibly buying even a sliver of time for them. Instead, he just had to stand and watch as the altered form of Konoha stepped over with a sneer.

Kido had taken one look at him, one look that was frozen with realization and cold fear when the snake had pulled out the gun with his sick grin. Before either of them could even blink, members of the Mekakushi Dan began to fall. 

"Kano," she said hoarsely as a bullet ripped through Seto. "Run." 

He just stood there and stared, completely useless and idiotic. 

" _Shuuya!_ " the girl yelled as the snake turned to her. Seto, Momo, and Hibiya were already down. " _Please, just run!_ "

The snake took one step forward, and that was all it took for the adrenaline to take over, forcing his feet to move and take him away from the scene. 

With his mind clouded with panic, he had absolutely no sense of direction or where to go. He didn't have the time to stop and think. Hell, would he even be able to find a place to hide before the other eventually caught up with him and killed him?

No. All that mattered was that he was running out of time, and if he fell behind and made another mistake, he would be undoubtedly _screwed_.

The thought tugged at an old, familiar feeling in him, so he let that drive lead him to somewhere. _Anywhere._

He didn't even know where he was actually going. For all he knew, it was somewhere that the snake would have already thought of, like the school or the apartment. But it was too late to turn back, in fact, he'd probably already lost when he decided to hesitate.

Maybe there was no point in trying to escape, after all. The snake had always been able to find him when he'd ran off before, so why wouldn't he be able to now?

Though the burning, aching feeling in his legs, his lungs, and his sides protested, he shook the thought out if his head and kept running, focusing instead on pressing a hand to his side and the pounding of his boots against the ground. He'd come too far and fought for too long to survive to give up now, right?

He just had to convince himself of that for long enough.

It seemed to work, at least well enough, as his aching feet continued to carry him away from everyone else.

Almost automatically, he stopped at what was supposedly his destination.

He froze, losing even more time.

Before him was the building holding the apartment that he'd left, what, ten years ago? It sure explained the feeling that had brought him here. The memories that tried to resurface at the sight were instantly crushed down as he tried to focus, eyes darting around in a panic.

Wha the hell was he even supposed to do? He couldn't just barge inside and cower in a corner, dragging other people into the path of the creature that was surely hunting him down now.

Screw it, he couldn't afford to stop, to think, hell, to even _breathe_.

He headed for the alleys.

For once, the concrete paths were unfamiliar and the turns led him to places that he didn't know, but he couldn't afford to care. He kept rushing through, trying to find somewhere to catch his breath, until it felt like there were hands tightening around his throat and his legs were collapsing under him.

The walls surrounding him seemed suffocating, and he could basically feel his time running out, spilling away like the garbage at his feet.

Cursing between breathy sobs, he dragged his pathetic self into a corner, shielding himself behind a dumpster. It was the best protection he would be able to get.

Leaning pitifully against the wall, he forced his hands over his mouth to stifle the noise of his breathing, just in case if, by some miracle, the snake had managed to track him to this very location.

Slowly, the pain in his sides and the taste of blood in his mouth subsided, but the adrenaline remained, pumping strong in his blood.

Soon, he came to regret resting, as thoughts began to plague him.

...Why had he even ran? He could've at _least_ done something useful, like moved to protect _any_ of them. He could've _stayed_ , accepting his fate rather than attempt to escape it like a coward. It's not like there was anywhere he could go, anyone he could turn too now, anyway.

Everyone else was dead because of him. He could've tried to _protect_ Momo. He could've _tried_ to hold the snake back while everyone else ran off to live the lives _they_ deserved. _He could've-_

Ene's still alive, right?

...Ah.

An almost hysterical, desperate chuckle rose up from his sore throat as he clung to the thought. She couldn't die, right? Maybe if he just turned on his phone she'd be there.

M-Maybe....

"Shuuya~"

The hands that were moving for the device in his pockets immediately flew back over his mouth.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. It'll make all this easier for the both of us, you know."

Tears pricked his eyes.

"Ah, but then again, the thrill of the hunt is just so entertaining, right?"

He lost.

"Tsk, I'm sure you had fun too, sending me running through the city looking for you."

He failed.

"Ahh, what a shame that our queen here wasn't exactly present to experience it."

...Mary?

In front of him, his one defense was shoved away, accompanied with the harsh sound of scraping and an even harsher sneer.

"Found you~."

In one quick stream of thought, he considered trying to run and escape again, but no, it was useless since the beginning. He was only humoring the snake at this point, and he'd been too fucking _stupid_ to realize it. Besides, if he kept trying too hard, the other would surely get impatient. Then he'd be in really deep shit.

In place of helping him attempt escape, attempt one last elaborate scheme or trick, his limbs curled around him, instinctively trying to protect the weak morsel that controlled them. The snake barked out loud, almost forceful laughter at his pathetic display.

Something about the blood smeared on the other's face and hands caused the small, stubborn flicker of hope in him to go out.

Dimly, he registered Mary, unconscious on the ground, her hair framing her face. She was still breathing, surprisingly enough.

The snake quickly took notice of his gaze and kneeled down to his level, looking him straight in the eye.

"You don't have to worry, deceiver, she and that virus girl aren't going to suffer the same fate as you," he said idly, tossing his gun off to the side. Maybe he'd ran out of bullets?

He wasn't sure if that was better or worse for him.

"I'm not exactly sure, myself, if I accidentally managed to knock her down while going for the ghost, or if the shock had just hit her too hard," he added. "I was almost worried that something might've gone wrong, but when I realized that you actually decided to run instead of, oh, I don't know, defend your siblings, or the queen, or even that nosy smartass, I couldn't help but join in the little game that you set up."

Suddenly, the snake stood up, and before he knew it, his weak body had been kicked over to the side, leaving him gasping back for air.

His attempts to take in even a single breath were swiftly interrupted as pale hands reached over, and latched onto his neck.

Tears were streaming down his face and dripping down his chin now as he pointlessly kicked his feet at the other.

"Aww, don't look at me like that," the snake said, in some odd tone between a bitter order and a snide comment. He could figure out which.

Actually, he couldn't really think in general, at all.

The crying really didn't help his situation, either, with how he was trying to take in heaves of air that the snake just wouldn't let him have. He could feel his own face scrunching as the relentless tears flowed and the world's colors blended and altered before him.

In response, the snake's hands tightened what seemed like tenfold, as if they were eager to just get this over with.

Fine, he decided as he closed his eyes.

This was it, for the good for nothing liar....

He had screwed... up for the worst and last time in his life... and now he was paying the price for it....

Ah, he... really... was... a....

...

\- - -

Slowly, the word faded back into view as her eyes opened. Sitting up, her hands almost immediately flew over her face as she saw Kano, still and curled up against a concrete wall in a place she didn't recognize.

Saeru knelt in front of him, silently observing his face.

She tried to stand up, to try and do something, but the other noticed and turned to her before she could even get halfway there.

"You know what to do," he hissed.

"I...." hesitantly, she reached out a hand.

"Just reset already, girl," Saeru snapped, yellow eyes narrowing. "I already went through all the hard work to make the end of this time different, you could at least try to pay it back quickly."

"B-But...."

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Nothing's going to change. This loop will continue on, for as long as I wish, and your little friends will suffer over and over. If you want me to spare at least some mercy for them next time, I suggest you don't waste my time."

She drew her hand back almost instantly as she stared back at Kano's scarred, almost relaxed expression one more time, though it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

"You sound like you're so sure on that...." she started, unsure and completely lacking in strength.

She was ready. The world was ready. Clearing Eyes was waiting. If she was going to say something, she had to say it now.

"And, for now, you'll have what you want, and this loop is going to continue. I-I want to see everyone again. I really want to return back to those days. I r-really want to-"

Deep breaths.

"But if you think you're ever going to convince me that this- this tragedy really won't stop...."

Around them, the world glowed.

"Then maybe mind your eyes, next time."

With a confused expression, the other reached up to touch his face. His eyes widened, but before he could say anything else, time turned back.

**Author's Note:**

> How to make Kano and Saeru both suffer and still make not-completely-trash writing.  
> ...  
> How to make Kano and Saeru both suffer .  
> ...  
> How to make Saeru suffer.
> 
> ...
> 
> How. 
> 
> . . . 
> 
> H.


End file.
